Sekaiga Owaru Made Wa
by xTheForgottenx
Summary: A promise had been made for the last 10 years. Will it be remembered and kept or will it be broken? please r/r ^_^ tnx.
1. A Promise Made

Author's note: Hello everyone!!! I finally had the time to write another fic. It's been a while since I wrote one. So, first of all, let me get straight to the point: I did not copy the plot of another fic. Which is entitled "A Forgotten Friend, A Forgotten Promise". It's just a coincidence that after I wrote this fic, I happen to read that story (oh, and the author is Mitsui Jr's friend…if I am not mistaken) which slightly has a same plot with mine (just slightly). So, what I am saying is, don't get mad at me. ^_^ Now, about the story. This story takes place after the game with Ryonan, And the Shohoku Team, together with Kainan is going to the Inter High. Alright, on with the story… And sorry for my poor grammar. ^_^

Oh, I almost forgot:

Disclaimer: Takehiko Inoue owns everything, right? ^_^

SEKAIGA OWARU MADE WA 

Chapter 1: _A Promise Made_

            Shohoku finally got the ticket to the Inter High as they earned their victory against their fight with Ryonan. Although they got the second best, they were sure happy about that.

            After their visit to inform Anzai Sensei about their victory, the team decided to have some rest.

            Arriving at his place, Mitsui opened the front door, dropped his bag, and went straight to his room and fell on his bed. "_Finally, I can get some rest,_" he thought. But as he was about to close his eyes, he noticed the calendar and remembered something. "Two days to go," Mitsui murmured under his breath. "I just hope she remembers her promise." Mitsui tried to recall a promise made for the last 10 years.

_~FLASHBACK~_

            "Hisashi-kun, over here," a six-year old girl waved at the little boy across the street. Mitsui crossed the street and talked to the girl. "Um, Midori, did you wait long?" Mitsui asked the girl, who smiled and said, "It's alright. So, anyway, let's go to the park and take a walk." Mitsui nodded and followed Midori, wondering why she had asked him to meet her outside her house.

            Yamasaki Midori. Mitsui had known her last year and they became friends since then. Her father died even before she was born and her mother was planning to move somewhere else. "_Maybe that's the reason why she asked me to come._" Mitsui thought.

            After a ten-minute walk, they finally arrived at the park. It was where the often watch high-school boys playing basketball. And which happens to be their dream when they grow up. That was, to be able to be basketball players in the future.

            "So, what do you want to tell me, Midori?" Mitsui saw that her lips crawled up into a tiny smile. But it suddenly disappeared and then he saw in her purple eyes, the look of sadness. "_But why?_" he thought. "Hisashi, I told you one time that my mother planned to move somewhere else, right?" Mitsui nodded. "Well," she continued, "we're moving tomorrow."

            "Where?" Mitsui asked with a bit disappointment in his voice.

            "to America." Midori told him without even looking in his eyes.

            Mitsui suddenly felt that he was speechless, but he finally managed to say something, "But that's so sudden!" he blurted out with a little anger in his voice.

            "I know," Midori said as she continued to look down. But she quickly look up and gave him a sincere smile and said, "But don't worry. I thought of something. I thought of making a promise to you. I promise that I'll come back exactly ten years after tomorrow."

            "What if you don't?" Mitsui managed to asked her.

            "Then, I guess we won't be able to see each other again," she paused, "but I'm sure that I'll keep my word." And with those words, not even saying goodbye to her childhood friend, she turned around and ran through the other direction, leaving Mitsui stunned and unable to move. She knew that if she stayed there any longer, she will surely burst into tears. But she didn't want to. She wanted to be strong, to let her friend trust her… until the world is over.

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *_

And that's the end of chapter one. ^_^

Author's note: Ookay, so chapter's one is done. Please review may fic. so that I will know if I should even continue writing. This fic. actually contains two chapters, and I will be including the song "Sekaiga Owaru Made Wa" (which happens to be the title of this fic.) in the next chapter…as long as I get good reviews. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading (specially to the Mitsui fans ^_^). 'till next time…


	2. Until the World is Over

Author's note: Yipee!!!!! I finally got that stupid writer's block of my head. ^_^ And finally, I have finished my story!!! I can't believe it took me so long to finish one chapter. And now, I present my second and final chapter of this story, Sekaiga Owaru Made Wa. Remember, I have a bad grammar when I write my stories in a big hurry, so please bear with it. And thanks to D_stalker (a friend at school) for giving me a little help. ^_^ And I also changed the genre - is that the right word. I didn't put any romance anymore.

Disclaimer: Last time, I said Takehiko Inoue owns everything, right? Well, I was so stupid to write that 'cause Midori belongs to me. Oh well, let's just get on with the story.

**SEKAIGA OWARU MADE WA**

Chapter 2: _Until the world is over_

It was basketball practice after school the next few days. Everyone was so excited about the upcoming tournament. They were all full of energy. Their practice started with a game having the freshmen against the seniors. Rukawa was in full energy like the others, although one wasn't actually concentrating on the game but was thinking about something else.

            "Hey, watch out for the ball!" the captain of Shohoku, Akagi Takenori shouted as the ball almost hit Mitsui's head but instead, the ball got caught by the other team.

            "_Damn, I can't believe I missed that pass!" _Mitsui cursed himself for his lack of concentration.

            "Mitsui, don't lose your concentration!" scolded Akagi and he continued to babble something about winning the national championship. But Mitsui wasn't in the mood to listen to this or whatever that red-head monkey was calling him. He really wasn't in the mood.

            "_Can't they just shut the hell up?"_ he thought, putting all the concentration he got into the practice. The afternoon went on and finally the very tiring practice ended. While everyone went to the showers to wash up, Kogure stayed behind. "Ayako, didn't you notice something about Mitsui?" Ayako, who was busy fixing her bag, turned her head to Kogure and said, "Yeah, I thought so too. Although his shots were great, he was always not paying attention to the passes." She paused, "Why don't we go ask what's bothering him?"

            Kogure nodded and followed Ayako to where Mitsui was standing. "Hey, Mitsui," Ayako called out just in time when Mitsui turned his head. "Oh, Ayako, what is it?" "I guess you're quite tired because of the practice, but still, your three-point shots were great!" Ayako said with a smile on her face. "Um…," Ayako's smile vanished when she heard Kogure and remembered what they were supposed to ask Mitsui. "But how come you weren't concentrating with the passes. It's not everyday when you get to see a great shooting guard who had hit his head twice because of missing the pass." Ayako teased, but quickly went to serious mode.

            "_Great, just great! So, they also noticed. The problem is, how am I suppose to explain to them that the reason of my lack of concentration was because of a friend who failed to show up the other day," _Mitsui thought.

            "Um… Mitsui, are you still with us?" Mitsui went out of his thoughts when he heard Ayako piping in. "Uh… yeah… sure… of course!" he blurted out. "Um, I think I better get going. Some tiring practice, this is," turning around and heading out of the gym as fast as he could. "_Finally, I can go home and get some rest."_

            Halfway to his house, Mitsui heard a familiar voice calling after him. "_Now what!"_ he sighed in frustration. Mitsui turned around to meet the point guard of the team. "Hey, what's the rush? You're not the usual one to leave the gym earliest," Miyagi stopped running to hear Mitsui's reason. "_Not again," _Mitsui continued to walk towards the direction of his house. "Just tired," he replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You sure about that?" Miyagi asked, unconvinced. "Yeah, I am sure about that," Mitsui replied again. "Well, if you're sure about being tired, I better get going too. See you tomorrow," with that Miyagi went past Mitsui and turned at the corner of the intersection.

            Mitsui quickened his pace thinking of going home as soon as possible. He didn't even noticed that someone behind a tree was eavesdropping a while ago. If you even call that a converstion.

            "What a coincidence, Mitsui Hisashi."

That night… 

__

            Mitsui laid on his bed thinking about the lame excuse he gave Miyagi earlier that afternoon. Yeah right, tired, like he'll even believe that. He tried to go to sleep by relaxing his mind, but he just ended up remembering the day the promise was made and the day the promise was broken. "_What the hell! Now, I can't even sleep." _Frustrated, he rummaged around his drawer trying to find the walkman that his cousin gave him a year ago. He didn't actually listened to music in the first place, but now is the time to use it.

            After changing the channels from one to another, he found the right tune to put him to sleep, well, actually, to relax his mind. And finally, he drifted of to the dream world. Finally.

Daitokai ni boku wa mo hitori de 

_nagesuterareta akikan no yo da_

_Tagai no subete o shiritsukusu made ga_

_ai naraba isso towa ni nemuro ka…_

_Sekaiga owaru made wa hanareru koto mo nai_

_So nagatte ita ikusen no yoru to_

_Modoranai toki dake ga naze kagayaite wa_

_Yatsure kitta kokoro made mo kowasu…_

_hakanaki omoi… kono Tragedy Night_

            "Damn! How come he doesn't even answer the doorbell? But then again, he must really be frustrated. Well, he can wait 'till tomorrow. Tomorrow… at practice, I'll meet you there."

Soshite hito wa kotae o motomete 

_kakegae no nai nani ka o ushinau_

_Yokubo darake no machi ja yozora no_

_hoshikuzu mo bokura o tomosenai_

_Sekai ga owaru mae ni kikasete okure yo_

_Mankai no hana ga niai no catastrophe_

_Dare mo ga nozominagara eien o shinjinai_

_…nanoni kitto ashita o yume miteru_

_hakanaki hibi to kono Tragedy Night_

The next day 

            At Ayako's class, she was still thinking of what's wrong with Mitsui. Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted when someone passed beside her and went to seat at the back.

            "_A new student? I didn't even heard who she was. I guess I'll just have to ask Miyagi." _She turned around to ask Miyagi but found him sleeping on the desk instead. "_Guess not."_

After the class was over, Ayako decided to ask what the girl's name was, but before she could stand up from her desk, she saw the new girl went out of the room as if she was chasing something or someone. Ayako thought of just going straight to the basketball court. Thinking that asking someone's name could actually wait a day.

            When Ayako got to the court, she noticed that everyone was also outside. "_Wow, what a coincedence." _She walked towards Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa, and Sakuragi. "Hey guys, what are you all doing outside?" "I think someone's using the court." Kogure answered her. "And I don't think, that someone is from the basketball club," Akagi continued. "So, let's see who it is," Miyagi opened the door and revealed a girl about his height dribbling a ball inside the three-point line. "Hey, that's the new student in our class," Ayako spoke up.

            Mitsui stood at the back, thinking this was all a dream, but it wasn't. This is real. He is now looking at a girl with her hair tied like a braid which was down to her waist-length. She has grown up to the height of Miyagi but with two centimeters taller.

            "Midori" Everyone turned around and looked at Mitsui, surprised.

            "You know her?" Ayako asked, but her question was left unanswered when the girl threw the and went straight into the hoop. She turned around and walked towards them having a gentle smile on her face.

            "Gomenasai. I wasn't able to ask if I can use the court. Well, I was just waiting for someone and I got bored. Oh, and I heard someone calling me. But first, I am Yamasaki Midori." The girl introduced herself and turned to face her caller.

            "So, you must be the one who called my name." She said noticing that Mitsui stiffened a bit. She sighed and continued, "So, how long has it been?"

            "That should be ten years and five days to be exact." Mitsui replied emphasizing the "five days", with a small smile forming on his lips.

            "So, this is the reason why you were acting so strange these days," Miyagi suddenly spoke up which reminded Mitsui that he wasn't alone.

            "_Uh oh, now what?" _Mitsui had almost forgotten that everyone was there and turning around, he saw them looking at him straight in the eyes.

            But Midori, figuring out that none of them knew the friendship they shared when they were still kids, decided to answer their questioning gazes.

            But before she could start, the red-haired guy – Sakuragi Hanamichi started questioning him in a rather angry tone. "Eh, Micchy, I didn't know you were hiding a girl from us!" "What did you just say!?" Mitsui answered back. And then, once again, the usual fight happened. Everyone sweatdropped.

            "Will they be alright?" Midori suddenly asked.

            "Don't worry about them, they usually do that," Ayako answered.

            "So, you were saying that you knew him ten years ago?" Kogure asked. "Well, yes," Midori said. "Well, it's a good thing you came back now," Ayako told Midori at the same time bringing out her paper fan of doom out of nowhere, ready to smack the two bickering boys. "Why is that?" Midori asked, confused. "He was really acting strange these days. As in he missed the passes or gets smacked by the ball in his face," Miyagi answered that question.

            The practice started after all the intermissions ended. Midori stayed at the court and watched the team practiced. They were all working hard for the Inter High. Everyone practically noticed that Mitsui was doing better than ever. Hours passed and the practice ended. The players went to the showers, got changed and were ready to go home.

            Mitsui came out the last. And that was the time that he noticed Midori waiting for him. He was leaning on the wall looking at one of the basketball hoops.

            "Hey, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be on your way home?" Mitsui approached her and asked.

            "Oh, I just want to ask you something," Midori answered him still looking at he hoops. "What is it?" "Well, it's just that, for all these years you waited for me, but why?" she paused then continued, "I know most people forget the promises they had for a long time. I didn't forget mine. But I probably thought that you wouldn't be waiting for me even of I came or not, but you were there, waiting for me. I just don't understand."

            "What are you saying?" Mitsui suddenly said, making Midori turn to look at him in surprise. "You know that I'll wait for you… _until the world is over_."

Sekaiga owaru made wa hanareru koto mo nai 

_So nagatte ita ikusen no yoru to_

_Modoranai toki dake ga naze kagayaite wa_

_Yatsure kitta kokoro made mo kowasu…_

_hakanaki omoi… kono Tragedy Night_

_kono Tragedy Night _

**_~ OWARI ~_**

****

if you want to know, here's the translation of the song:

In this big city I am all alone

Like an empty can, thrown away

Until we know each other thoroughly

If it's love, then let's sleep in eternity…

Until the world is over, we won't be apart

So I asked I a thousand nights

Why does only a time that won't return is shining

Even a worn out heart will break…

Hopeless thoughts… In this Tragedy Night

Then people demand an answer

And lose something that's irreplaceable

A city filled with desires,

even night skies stardust don't shine on us

Before the world is over, please listen to me

A Catastrophe the looks like a full-blown flower

While everyone wishes, no one believes in eternity

Even though they certainly dream about tomorrow

Hopeless days and… This Tragedy Night

Until the world is over, we won't be apart

So I asked in a thousand nights

Why does only a time that won't return is shining

Even a worn out heart will break…

Hopeless thoughts… In this Tragedy Night

This Tragedy Night

Authors note: Ooookaaaay… Here's my story, all done. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review. And about bad comments, I think it's all right but not too much. Anywayz, thanks for all of those who reviewed my first chapter. And D_stalker, if ever you are reading this, I know that my grammar is wrong. Just review it anyway. ^_^

            


End file.
